Unexpected
by xStart.a.RIOTx
Summary: It's time for Ash and Dawn to say good-bye, for his Sinnoh Journey has finally ended. The farewell ends up having a drastic effect on Dawn, leaving her devastated. However...she didn't expect to see HIM. One-Sided Pearlshipping. *ONE-SHOT* Please review!


**Heyy! This was a dare I was given from the Serebii forums!**

**Well, this is my first time writing an Ikarishipping story (which has one-sided Pearlshipping)...and I hope it's not _too _horrible! (I was sort of rushing, so there might be a mistake). And I hope I wrote Paul in character.**

**[ NOTE: I'm really a [big, big, big] Pearlshipper, but I think Ikarishipping is cute too (: ]**

**So...please bear with me.**

**And please read this one-shot, and tell me what you think of it ^^**

_

* * *

__'I can't believe it…the end of his Sinnoh journey is already here…I can't believe it…'_

Dawn absolutely _despised_ this day. The boy who she's loved…after all these years, was finally leaving Sinnoh.

Leaving Sinnoh…and leaving her.

Oh, why did this day have to come? She didn't deserve this!

_'I can't believe he's leaving…leaving **me**..'_

The blunette sighed as she continued to walk down the wet sidewalk with him. It was raining. The water droplets fell upon the earthen road as they walked. The boy held an umbrella over both of them, and Dawn just kept her arm around his arm. They continued to walk in silence as they neared the ferry that would be taking the boy back to Kanto.

The air was filled with grief, disappointment, and despair.

They didn't want to leave each other…no! They've gotten so close, they've become the best of friends, it's always so hard for them to separate from each other most of the time!

But…they had to.

_'Does he even care? Care about **me**?'_

Sure, it was hard for them to leave each other. But, he was actually leaving her…leaving her behind, so he could take his path to his dreams, and she could take hers.

They couldn't stay together forever…it would get in the way of their dreams, the dreams that they sought out to follow, and they would let _nothing_ get in the way of those dreams.

Tears welled up in the blunette's eyes.

_'I'll miss him…Ash…'_

In just a couple minutes, they reached the ferry dock. The ferry to Kanto was to leave in about twenty minutes. People were already starting to board the ferry, eager to get out of the gloomy weather.

It still continued to rain. Guess the weather knew how both of them felt today.

Ash took down the umbrella, knowing that it was time for him to leave. He continued to watch the blue-haired girl in front of him with his sad brown eyes, wishing he could stay with her. But that was not meant to be. "Well…this is it."

"Pika pika," Pikachu added.

Dawn remained quiet as if she didn't hear them, and continued to look towards the ground, wondering if she could continue her journey without him. Her blue penguin pokemon stood aside, looking up at her with worry. Piplup knew how down his partner felt right now. He could easily see it on her face.

Ash just watched her with sad eyes, unsure of what to say…and wondering how to see his best friend smile again…just once more before he left. The smile that always brought his spirits up.

They stood in silence, waiting for someone to finally speak. Raindrops lightly fell against them as they stood there, and as the minutes passed by. Their two pokemon, Pikachu and Piplup were just talking with each other, spending their last time with each other before the mouse pokemon left with his raven-haired partner.

Minutes passed by, and Ash finally decided to speak. "Dawn?"

Dawn slowly lifted her head up, as if it were as heavy as a boulder, and looked deep into his brown eyes. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

"I'll miss you."

Dawn paused. Then, surprisingly, a smile gradually crept up the blunette's face, and tears started welling up in her sapphire blue eyes.

Those were the words she'd wished to hear. "I'll miss you too Ash," she replied with a smile, a tear streaming down her cheek. She went up to Ash and snaked her arms around his neck, embracing him and giving him her goodbye hug.

At first, Ash was shocked about this. But then, he started to smile, and placed his arms around her slender waist, returning the hug. They stayed like that for minutes, enjoying being in the arms of a best friend. The silence didn't bother them.

"I'll never forget you Dawn," Ash finally breathed out, reassuring her.

Dawn sniffled. "Same here."

"You're one of the bestest friends that I've ever had, and one of the greatest, most talented co-ordinators that I've ever met."

Dawn smiled once again. "That means a lot to me. And...I know you'll become the greatest Pokemon master ever," she replied.

Ash grinned, and pulled away. "Thanks," he told her. Then, he held his hand out for a high-five. "Best friends forever, right?"

Dawn smiled. "Best friends forever." She gave him a high-five, and then hugged him once more. "Just…don't forget about me," she reminded him.

Ash chuckled. "I won't, trust me."

Dawn laughed.

"Well…I've got to board the ferry now. It's about to leave," he reminded her.

Dawn saddened. She didn't want him to leave.

But he had to.

"Oh, okay.." she breathed out. "S-See you again someday?"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Someday."

She smiled. She and Piplup started to wave good-bye to him and Pikachu as they boarded the ferry. Tears started streaming down Dawn's face, as well as Ash's face. "Goodbye!" they repeatedly yelled to each other from the places they were at.

The ferry's horn suddenly went off, and the ferry began to sail.

The smile on Dawn's face started to gradually wipe off as she started to realize what was happening.

Her best friend…

The boy she loved…

…was leaving.

And she wouldn't be able to see him for an extremely long time.

She didn't want that.

_'He's…he's actually leaving…right in front of my face...'_

She stood there for moments, taking in reality, realizing what was actually happening right now. Did she really want him to go? Did she really want him to leave her? Did she really want to separate from him? All the times and moments they've had with each other…did she really want those to be her last and final moments with him?

Finally…Dawn couldn't take it anymore.

More tears starting streaming down her cheeks. Her lips started to quiver.

"N-No…" she breathed out, looking down to the ground.

Then suddenly, her head bolted up. The expression on her face was full of terror, she really didn't want him to go. And she really didn't want to stay away from him. She'd give up her dreams, just for him. She'd rather be with him than chase after her dream of being top co-ordinator.

"A-Ash! ASH!" she screamed, extending her arm out.

"Piplup Piplup?!" the penguin Pokemon yelped in surprise.

She started to run, terrified, after the ferry, panting heavily as she did. Her partner Pokemon ran after her, worried of the co-ordinator. Dawn's breathing quickened, for she was getting too anxious. "ASH!" she screamed once again, running with all her might, chasing after the ferry that the boy she loved was on.

"ASH, WAIT!!!" she yelled.

But it was no use. The ferry wouldn't stop…no matter how much she wanted it to.

She panted heavily, and continued to run after the ship. But to no avail, the ship still wouldn't stop. She still tried to chase it, tried to see at least one more glance of him…she just had to.

But unfortunately, her feet didn't follow her. She suddenly tripped, and fell against the cement ground and scraped her knee. But she didn't care. She got right back up and stared after the ferry. All she cared about right now…was him.

"ASH!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She knew she couldn't go after him now. She shouldn't try to get in his way. And she couldn't. She didn't deserve to be with someone as wonderful and amazing as him. The blunette sniffled, and slowly fell to the ground on her knees. Tears began to stream down her face again.

She sniffled once again. "Ash…Ash…" she breathed out, stifling a sob. A frown began to occupy her face.

"Ash…"

Finally, she broke out into a sob, burying her face into her hands. She couldn't stand seeing him leave, it traumatized her. She cried her heart out. She couldn't bear all this grief. Rain continued to fall on her, as if it were crying with her.

"Piplup Piplup…" Piplup said as he patted his partner's back.

She stayed there for what seemed like forever, crying and sobbing. She didn't care if she was dirty. She didn't care if she was wet. She didn't care if her hair was a mess. All she cared about was him.

"Hey! You're in the way!" an irritated, yet familiar voice, yelled.

Dawn looked up to see who the source of the voice was.

There, in front of her, was a boy with a ragged, messy purple hair and coal black eyes. He wore a blue jacket, and dark cargo pants. His voice was harsh-toned…that familiar voice. All in all, he looked and sounded familiar.

And then, that's when it hit Dawn.

The boy staring oddly at her, the boy who was standing in front of her…was Paul.

The purple-haired boy's features softened up once he saw the blunette. "O-Oh, it's you," he said, but still in his usual harsh voice. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with that pathetic loser Ash?"

Dawn slowly shook her head, not even trying to make a comeback at his insult. She really didn't want to talk to Paul right now, she bet he would just put her down even more.

"Why?" he asked.

Dawn gulped. "H-He…went back to Kanto."

Paul's eyes widened just the slightest bit as he heard this. "He went back? To Kanto?" he stuttered, taking in what she'd just said. "And left you here?"

She nodded in reply.

"He left you here…he really is pathetic."

Dawn just stayed quiet, shocked at what Paul was actually saying.

"Get under this," Paul told her, motioning for her to get under his umbrella.

She sniffled. "Why?"

Paul glared at her, that famous death-glare of his. "Do you really want to stay out here?!"

Dawn paused and looked around her. The sky was gray, and the clouds were as well. The rain kept on pouring, and soaking her wet. Puddles of rainwater were everywhere. And thunder repeatedly roared throughout the air every few minutes.

She really didn't want to stay out here.

"N-No."

"Then go here!"

Dawn just nodded and went under the umbrella with him. She had no idea why. She just felt happier…and safer with him. At least someone was here to make her forget of Ash's departure.

"There's a Pokemon Center just a few blocks away, I guess we could go there…" the purple haired boy muttered.

Dawn just decided to stay quiet. She knew how irritated Paul got if he was bothered or talked to too much. They started to head to the Pokemon Center of the town, walking under Paul's umbrella, with the future awaiting them.

* * *

Dawn smiled happily as she'd finished drinking her cup of hot chocolate.

You could tell that she hadn't thought about Ash's departure one bit, it was like she didn't even know the raven-haired trainer existed...like she forced herself to think that it was all just a dream.

...Perhaps she _did_.

Dawn and Paul were sitting at a table in the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center. After finally arriving to the Pokemon Center, Paul got rooms for the two of them to stay in for the night: one for him and one for the blunette. They decided to stay there for the night, and part their ways in the morning. Dawn would be going to Hoenn to compete in contests, and Paul would be going back to Veilstone City to do more training with his Pokemon.

"Paul, this tastes awesome! Why didn't you get one?" Dawn eagerly told him, trying to make a conversation.

"…" The boy just remained quiet, and looked off to another part of the room.

Dawn sighed, and decided to remain silent. _'I guess he isn't the talking-type…'_

They just sat there in silence for most of the time. Dawn just continued to eat her meal as Paul continued to look out into space. But…the blunette didn't like the silence. It cut her to the core…she just had to say something!

"Paul?"

The purple-haired boy looked up at her, awaiting her response.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why'd you help me?"

Paul paused, and then turned his head to her. "When?" he asked. "I never helped you."

The blunette raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Of course you did!"

Paul shook his head in disagreement.

Dawn looked at him in shock. "But…But you did! How could you not remember that?" she confronted him. "It was just earlier this day!"

Paul innocently shrugged. "Well, what did I do then?"

"You let me walk under your umbrella, and took me here, to the Pokemon Center!"

Paul closed his eyes, croseed his arms, and shook his head again. "That wasn't helping. I just wanted you to get out of the way."

Dawn laughed. "Oh, come on! You just don't want to admit it, do you?" she said, trying to get to him. "You just don't wanna admit that you wanted to help me for once!"

Paul just remained quiet, knowing that what she was saying was true, and started to look off into space again.

Why was he letting this girl bother him? She was getting really annoying. Paul didn't know if he could take this any longer.

But…he knew he could have easily told her to get away from him a few moments ago. But he never did.

Why exactly did he let her continue to follow him, to hang out with him, to sit with him? Why did he let her stay if he could have told her to go away? He could tell her right now, tell her that he was bothering her, and then just walk away…just like before.

But, for some reason…he just couldn't.

For some reason, he felt that she needed him. He felt that he needed to continue to stay with her in order to keep her happy. He didn't want her to become depressed and all weepy again, like the first time he saw her in this town. For some reason, it pained him to see her sad.

He hadn't felt this way before.

Paul sighed, and finally looked at Dawn. "Okay, fine," he said, boredom in his tone. "I. Helped. You. There, does that make you happy?"

Dawn smiled, and ignored his last comment. And then, she continued to eat her food…not saying a thing, for she was just happy that the stubborn boy in front of her finally admitted his deed.

The purple-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

_'This girl is weird. But, that's not exactly a bad thing...'_

"Paul?"

He turned to her again, no emotion showing on his face. "What?" he asked in a monotone.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." She flashed one more smile to him before starting to eat again, unaware of how she'd just made his day…unaware of how she'd just changed his views of her…unaware of everything he was thinking and feeling, like the little naïve girl she was.

_'That smile…now that's something else.'_

He looked at her again, watching her eat with a satisfied mood. To come to think of it, she actually did look as beautiful as he heard. The way her sapphire blue eyes sparkled, and her midnight blue hair shined under the light…it was just so dazzling. And she had this…this sort of charm and personality…a personality that almost anybody and everybody could learn to love.

A half smile crept up the boy's face.

_'You know…I think I could get used to her.'_

* * *

**Well, that's it!**

**Please review! Constructive criticism encouraged, ahahahaha!**

**Just click the button right under this and your all set!!! :DD**


End file.
